mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Tom "Syndicate" Cassell
Tom Cassell, known to most as Syndicate, TheSyndicateProject, Life of Tom '''or '''SynHD, is one of the first two inhabitants of the Realm of Mianite. He was one of two creators of the World of Mianite alongside Tucker, his friend and roommate at the time. Tom was not originally a Dianite '''devotee. However, after his first interaction with the evil god, in which he was given the task to assassinate Tucker, he began to willingly embrace the evil ways of Lord Dianite and eternally devoted himself to his sinister cause. Despite his eternal devotion to the evil Lord Dianite, Syndicate fulfilled his destiny and became Mecca-Dianite after killing Dianite near the closing of Season One. Season One In the beginning... '''Tom and his friend ''Tucker'' decide to create a server in which there are no rules or boundaries, a world in which they can do whatever they want. It was an innocent venture, full of laughs and shenanigans. Little did they know, however, that the omnipotent gods of the [http://mianite.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Realm_of_Mianite Realm of Mianite] they had entered were watching their progress and had begun to pick sides in anticipation of the coming battle between their champions. Tom was contacted by Dianite shortly after Tucker received the Sword of Mianite. He gave him a powerful relic in the form of the Sword of Dianite along with some creeper bombs to secure his alliance for the coming months. Tom's first base was a huge house built into the side of a mountain, but it was ransacked by Tucker during the battle between Mianite and Dianite. Tom eventually abandoned it in favor of something a little more subtle. World War Mianitejorda On the 18th day of Mianite, after being inactive for a week and returning to the land, Tom discovered that the other inhabitants had pranked his house and taken several of his items, in a rage as to the continuous messing about that was occurring in and around his house, Syndicate waged war on the Mianites and Jordan, igniting what would be known as World War Mianite, or simply the war. He placed TNT charges in the houses of Tucker's and Nadeshot (for stealing his Diamonds) and then retreated to a secret base located thousands of blocks through the Nether away. Over the next few weeks, a war raged on until it was finally brought to conclusion by the gods. Season Finale In the Season Finale of Mianite, Tom was faced with the unexpected. Dianite disowned him and kicked him out of Team Dianite. As Tucker blew up the beacon in the middle of the circular arena, Tom notched an arrow and pulled back his power four bow. Dianite took a bite of an enchanted apple and grimly got out a diamond sword from the void, accidentally grabbing 64 in the process. Sonja attacked Dianite once with a flaming sword, and Tom tried attacking Dianite with a bow. The arrow flying straight through Dianite's weakened body and into his heart. "Dianite was shot by SynHD" The heroes stopped, their eyes shifting to the one who had killed his own god. Tom was in shock. He looked down at the bow almost frightened. He had killed the one who would never be killed again. They all were amazed and went straight to loot what Dianite had on his inventory, CaptainSparklez getting the stack of 64 diamond swords. Sonja paused and took a second to address that Tom was the one who had killed Dianite. Everyone was amazed and shocked. A server message then popped up, Server All pray to the dark lord Dianite...we mean SynHD The heroes jumped and stared at [[Tom "Syndicate" Cassell|'Tom']], as he had the final shot that killed Dianite, the one he had been faithful to throughout the first and last episodes/days of Mianite Season One. Everyone was shocked. As Tom typed into the chat, they all realized that he had become... "Mecha" Dianite. Season Two After they all had jumped into the unknown at the end of Mianite Season One, they all ended up appearing in the town of Dagrun where a problem had arisen. That problem being the taint, which they spent the first few days of Mianite fighting. Although Tom didn't focus on it too much, instead only getting involved with the problem when it had gotten seriously out of hand or had infested his home. The taint problem now at this stage being of little concern due to certain precautions that were taken to stop the taint from spreading, with the fact that the taint has now been pushed back to a comfortable distance away from all civilizations and residencies. Episode 3 Tom sang "It's a HardButt Life" in S2 Ep3 and thought it was how "It's a Hard-Knock Life" from Annie was sung. However, he thought it was from the movie Oliver Twist and not Annie. They managed to get #HardButtLife trending on Twitter and Charmin (a toilet paper company) tweeted how it should be #SoftButtLife. Tom was actually saying But, not Butt, as in its hard but life (He still said its a ''Hard But life, and admitted it made no sense.) '''Episode 14' On Season 2 Episode 14, King Helgrind has banished Tom from his land when the King wanted Tom to turn into a Mianitee if not, there would be consequences, in which Tom does not agree upon by mocking the king in saying "F**K THE POLICE" etc. As Tom was banished from the King's land, Tom roams as he finds a new land which Tom '''calls "Dianeria" '''Episode 34 Since Tom was mocking and destroying Ianite's home, Jordan asked Ianite to kill Tom. Tom was then killed instantly in The End, which caused all of his soulbound items to be erased by a bug. Episode 46 Tom prays to Ianite and Dianite gets very sad. Episode 59 Tom asks ofThe Wizards for a spell he can use to troll the inhabitants.As a result, he gets a Poo-spell which he uses to troll Sonja, Tucker, Jordan, and Wag. Episode 60 Tom gets the 'Providence' which is a hoe Mianite used to feed the barracks in his youth. He uses this in to help him in witchery. Episode 61 Tom builds a lighthouse after a long time. After creating the lighthouse he got a lot of positive comments from his''' fellow spectators which made '''Tom feel proud of himself. He gets a gift from Dianite which he stole from Martha, his niece. Episode 63 Tom meets his alter-ego known as Mot, who seems to have some interest in Dianite. Tom challenges him to a battle to show who's the best. The winner is Tom. Episode 64 Tom begins learning witchery. However, he didn't know Jordan had already begun to learn witchery before him. His fellow spectators called him a 'Copy cat'. Episode 67 Tom soon loses his interest in witchery and left it as it is. Tom needed to acquire a Tongue of a Dog so he kills his dog (R.I.P Doughnut) to acquire it. He doesn't get the item that he needed. As a result, he leaves witchery. Legendary Armor * Dianite Armour - A full set of enchanted of diamond armor that was given to Tom '''from Dianite. * '''Terrorist Armour - A set of green leather armor with a creeper head. Tom used this armor whenever he did something like stealing and trolling. * Sanguinite Armour - Often used by followers of Dianite. Tom received his set from Farmer Steve, another follower of Dianite. * "Invincible Armour" - It consisted of the Earth armor chestplate and battlemage armor leggings and boots with a goggle for the hat. * "Emo Armour" - Gotten by Tom while completing the Twilight Forest with Jordan. The helmet makes his character look emo, so Tom acts like he is a Californian surfer/hippy/emo. Legendary Weapons * Oathbreaker '''- A diamond sword enchanted by '''Tom in the first season. It had the maximum vanilla level of the sharpness, knockback, unbreaking and fire aspect enchantments, making it one of the most formidable weapons in the realm.{It was Lost in the construction of the "Quartz House" when SynHD fell into the killing chamber and lost his beloved sword in the lava below} * Sword of Dianite - An enchanted diamond sword given to Tom by Dianite. The demonic counterpart to the Sword of Mianite. * The bow of Ianite - Tom '''stole it from Sparklez in a purge. * '''The Shlongsword - A cusTom Longsword made by Tom which had a special ability of pouncing or jump. He used it for escaping by "YOLOing" it. Tom often calls it a rapier but it's a Longsword. Since it was soul bound, after being killed by Ianite (In season 2 episode 34, as seen above), it was erased from the world. * The Judgement - A sword made by Tom. He named it The Judgement to judge its kills. It was stolen on day 23 by CaptainSparklez and thrown into the ocean. * [[Dianite's Shortbow|'Dianite's Shortbow']] - A bow Tom '''received from Farmer Steve. Originally the most powerful bow in season two until CaptainSparklez forged a better shortbow made from manyullyn. '''Tom stole it and hid it under a tree, which Jordan then recovered later. * VIII - A Steel Cleaver made to replace The Judgement (See 4). It has Beheading VI on it. It is primarily used to obtain wither skulls. * Dianite's New Shortbow - After being killed by Farmer Steve in the first purge of season 2, Tom had lost the original "Dianite's Shortbow". Steve, in return, gave him this new bow. * Rewards of Loyalty - Given to Tom by Dianite. A powerful hammer that does +98 damage. It was lost during a blood moon to make him self look reckless. (YOU HAD ONE JOB Tom!) * Manyullyn Broadsword '''- A broadsword given to '''Tom by Dianite which he stole from Martha, his niece. He gave it to Tom as a replacement for losing the Rewards Of Loyalty. It is stronger than the Rewards Of Loyalty. Legendary Tools * Grave Digger '''- A powerful shovel. It was stolen on day 23 by CaptainSparklez and thrown into the ocean. * '''Cobbler - A hammer Tom used up until about episode 15. Then, in order to get the items back of Farmer Steve's grave, he killed and stole CaptainSparklez's items and used it as a leverage. However, he lost Sparklez's Hammer (The Sparkley Wang), so as a compensation he gave the cobbler to CaptainSparklez. * Alpha Wang - A Steel Hammer made by Syndicate after being told by Waglington about how steel was superior. * Dragon Ring - In episode 18 Tom finally gained another dragon ring giving him unlimited flight. Tom 'later on soulbound the ring so that he could never lose it to his enemies. He turned this into an invisible ring in Episode 25 so he could sneak up on CaptainSparklez. * '''The Co'Wang '- Is a fully upgraded hammer made out of cobalt and modified with redstone and a diamond. Renamed "Forever Sonja's Bitch" by OMGitsfirefoxx. * 'Everlast '- A hammer made up of Tartarite made by '''Tom. He was disappointed with it at first, as only the durability was exponential; not the mining speed. He did not put a lava crystal on it, for the soul purpose of mining coal. * Demonic Wang '- Given to him by Al, very powerful and hard hammer (was lost fighting mobs) * '''Forever Sonja's Bitch '- Originally the Co'Wang but was renamed by Sonja. * 'Providence '- A hoe recieved by '''Tom which can hoe a 3x3 area and plant seeds auTomatically. * Pooper Scooper '- An excavator made for the one purpose of clearing the dried molten dirt that Captainsparklez put on his house and tree. Later given to Sparklez so he could remove dried molten dirt from the Fortress of Fury. * '''Atlas '- A hammer Tom had built from his spare Altarus after he lost all of his items, it was modified with 100 Redstone and a Lava Crystal, only using 3 modifiers. Pets 'Terrance '- '''Tom made a luggage which picked up items when he mined ores and other valuables. He soon got attached to this luggage and named him Terrance. Terrance was his first ever luggage companion. When Terrance was first lost in the Twilight Forest, it upset Tom quite a lot. So, he retraced his steps, and found Terrance frozen in the side of the Aurora (to say he was overjoyed to see him is an understatement). Later, he lost him AGAIN and has no clue how or where he is... Chester '-' '''Before losing Terrance, '''Tom decided he needed another luggage companion and a friend for Terrance. So, he made a luggage and named it Chester. With Chester around, he could pick up twice the amount of items. Patrick '''- After losing both his luggage companions Terrance and Chester, '''Tom decided to created another luggage companion that wasn't for picking stuff up when he was mining, but for keeping him company.This luggage companion came to be known as Patrick, who he still has with him in his treehouse. Linda - Tom found a owl who was pestering him and making hooting noises around his house He decided he would kill it, but when he remembered his favourite movie protagonist, Harry Potter, had a pet owl named Hedwig, he decided he would keep the owl and name it Linda. After some time he lost track of where Linda went and was still looking for her until the end of the season. Doughnut - Tom found a dog running around in his walls. He was about to kill it but then thought to himself that he never had a pet dog before, so he named the dog Doughnut. After a long time, Tom needed to acquire a item known as the Tongue of a Dog. Since he couldn't find another dog, he decided he would kill Doughnut in hopes of getting one. However, he didn't get one and mourned his death. R.I.P Doughnut. Fish Nemo - Tom's first clownfish. Marlin -Was was taken by CaptainSparklez and hidden under the mianite temple surrounded by obsidian. Tom saved him just before the the "Judgement of the Gods". There, Dec burned him but gave it back after. Sonja then stole it to show her loyalty to the shadows (Yeah Sonja was with the shadows...). Bloat - A pufferfish. Named after the dissimilar character from Finding Nemo. Agent_Newmo - Made by CaptainSparklez and was put in Tom's vault to spy on him and figure out his vault code Coral - The mom of Nemo and wife of Marlin. Tom accidentaly ate her thinking she was bread. Nemo ironically lost his mother like in the movie. Namo - A joke when Tom wanted to bring Nemo back. Ever since then, Tom called all clownfish, Namo. Nemo2 - Caught by Captain_Capsize.'' Was given to '''Tom' by Capsize just before they entered the "Belly of the Beast". Was kidnapped by CaptainSparklez and replaced by Agent_Newmo. He was then attempted to be cooked but could not because it was a clownfish. Jordan then ate it and named a bone "Namo's Spine" Merlon - Was given to Tom by Mianite at his birthday dinner at Dine at Night. Skills and Abilities Jukemaster Syndicate can manipulate the minds of his enemies by trick juking them in order to escape most dire situations, like when Sparklez was trying to chase him when he tried to steal Sparklez's items in his ME System. Treasure Hunter Due to his greedy nature, Syndicate has the skill to hunt rare items in dungeons leaving useless junk behind. Syndicate's treasure hunting skills are shown when unexplored dungeons are found. This is also shown when he collects all of the boss trophies in the Twilight Forest for his Temple of Legends. Borrower Syndicate puts greed before everything and steals everything he finds most interesting around him in a matter of seconds. Though he doesn't use this much often it can prove really good in times the inhabitants steal his stuff. Not only stealing in a matter of seconds, he can steal the items in plain sight, like when he stole Sparklez's Bow of Balance by killing Sparklez. Tom often steals valuables with indifference to the time it took for the owners to get the items (as in the Bow of Balance). Catchphrases/Quotes * "I WAAASN'T REEEADYYYYY" - Tom said this in response when Sparklez or another attempts to kill him. * "Jordan did it!!!" - Tom said this whenever someone (usually him) did something that he didn't want to get blamed for. They even got it to be a trending hashtag on Twitter at one point (#jordandidit). * "HA! GOTCHA ASS!" '''- '''Tom says this whenever he finds or kills one of the inhabitants * Garry the goat mate. Garry doesn't give a fuck. '''- '''Tom says this whenever he is reminded of Garry the Goat whom he always talks about. * "Always watching!" '''- '''Tom says this whenever he's sneaking upon one of the inhabitants usually using invisibility potions. * "I puckered my butt hole just then! '''- '''Tom says this whenever he gets scared by a jumpscare or gets surprised. He stopped saying this in Season 2. * "EMERGAWD Beckay" '- He used to say this to one of the inhabitants whenever he got bored. * '"Like a snaaaake…" '''- '''Tom says this as he finds it funny and is from a hilarious vine he watched. He is often reminded of this in Season 2. * "YOU WANT WAR? I'll give him war. I'll destroy that village and everything it holds in it if he decides he wants war..." '''- '''Tom said this at one point to King Helgrind after the King demanded Tom's "loyalty" and stole his flight ring. * "Where's Terrance?" '- He used to say this whenever he lost his companion Terrance. He doesn't say this now as he knows that Terrance will never return. * '"Fight the Taint" '''- '''Tom used to say this whenever he saw the taint growing and wanted to stop the infestation. * "It's a Hard Butt Life!" '''- '''Tom used to say this whenever he found somethings really difficult to do. Tom sang "It's a HardButt Life" in S2 Ep3 and thought it was how "It's a Hard-Knock Life" from Annie was sung. However, he thought it was from the movie Oliver Twist and not Annie. They managed to get #HardButtLife trending on Twitter and Charmin (a toilet paper company) tweeted how it should be #SoftButtLife. Tom was actually saying But, not Butt, as in its hard but life (He still said its a ''Hard But life, and admitted it made no sense.) * ' Fuck her right in the pussy! '- He says this whenever he talks about a girl or to OMGItsFirefoxx. * '"Snitches get stitches'' '- '''Tom' says this whenever his spectators tell him about a secret or a prank the inhabitants keep or do. * "Nvidiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" '''- '''Tom says or rather shouts this whenever his CPU processor crashes his Minecraft. It is said to be his worst enemy. * "I WILL END EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR BOY! IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME WHAT I WANT." - Tom said this at one point to King Helgrind after the King demanded Tom's "loyalty" and stole his flight ring. * "You WOT some MATE?!?!" - He says this whenever he is going to kill someone or when someone challenges him to a duel. * ' ''Pussy her right in the fuck! '- He says this whenever he talks about a girl or to OMGItsFirefoxx. * '"F**K THE POLICE, NO JUSTICE NO PEACE!" '- '''Tom' says this whenever he doesn't play a game or fights fairly. * "Linda Linda listen Linda" '- He says this whenever he tries to say something to one of the inhabitants. * '"Harda Teddy harda, Ohh you're so big" '- He says this because he's bored and is from a hilarious movie. * '"Jeromy, Jeofry, whatever my son is called." '- He says this whenever he talks about his son Jefry. He forgets his own son's name for some reason. * '"Suck a nipples fart!" '''- He says this whenever he gets pissed off or irritated. * ''You little p*ssy bitch!'' '- He says this when one of the inhabitants refuses to do something for him or refuses to fight him in a duel. * ' OMG Becky! '- He says this whenever he talks to one of the inhabitants because he finds it really funny. He usually says this when talking to II_Jericho_II. * '"c'MOOOON THEN!" '- He says this whenever someone tries to attack him. * '"Just borrowing" '- He says this when he steals or rather 'borrows' from one the inhabitants. * '"WAGLINGGTOOOOOOON" '- He says this whenever Waglington pranks him or kills him 'mistakenly'. * "'SPARRRRRKLEEEEEEEZZZZZ" '- He says this wheneve CaptainSparklez pranks him or kills him 'mistakenly'. * '"YOU HAD ONE JOB" '- He says this whenever he fails to do something. * '"Gary just doesn't give a fuck" '- '''Tom' says this whenever he is reminded of Garry the Goat whom he always talks about. * '"FEEEF" '- He says this whenever the inhabitants steals from him or from another. * '"eri tim i cri" (Every time I cry) '- He says this whenever he tries to do something and fails or when he loses something. B83y2ZLCYAACWE7.jpg|Fan-art of non-believer. fish.jpg|Fan-art of Tom's fish in Season One, Namo and Merlon. images0ZU6CDK4.jpg|Fan-art of a villian and a hero. imagesKW5HBRF6.jpg|Fan-art of SynHD as a penguin. tumblr_nr9wpa1TwU1sy37qio1_500.jpg|Fan-art of a half-zombie Syndicate. imagesN98WPE8N.jpg|Fan-art of Tom unmasking himself. Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Team Dianite Category:Trinity Island Category:Counterpart Category:Syndicate Category:Players